Osteosynthesis relates to surgical procedures that stabilize bone structures and joins the ends of fractured bones utilizing mechanical devices including metal plates, pins, rods, wires or screws. In the field of spinal osteosynthesis, various attempts have been made to provide vertebral stabilizing plates. One problem with conventional spinal osteosynthesis plates relates to enabling desired positioning of the plate relative to the spine using screws to secure the plate adjacent the vertebrae. Another problem relates to preventing installed screws from backing out while also enabling installed screws to be purposefully removed. While various attempts have been made to provide suitable implants for spinal osteosynthesis, improvement is desired.
In accordance with the present disclosure, there is provided an osteosynthesis implant system having improved screw insertion and retention structure.